


Please do not break my heart, I think it's had enough pain to last the rest of my life

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Multi, in the flesh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre recordaba la llamada. Recordaba haber conducido hasta el hospital. </p>
<p>''Lo siento'' </p>
<p>Recordaba haber llorado hasta que sintió que no había más lágrimas en sus ojos. Ahora vivía en un mundo sin la risa de Courfeyrac. Un mundo sin sus risas y sus abrazos. Un mundo sin sus besos. Y Combeferre odiaba ese mundo.</p>
<p>Cuando los muertos se alzaron, el muchacho solo podía pensar en una cosa.</p>
<p>En que Courfeyac estaba de nuevo en el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rising

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Zombis gays? ¿IN THE FLESH? NOOOOOOO, son los amis después del apocalipsis, porque yolo, porque angst, porque me podéis matar
> 
> PERO QUE MIERDA DE FIC

El muchacho se acercaba lentamente al zombi. Le apuntaba, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Combeferre suspiró, levantando el arma para apuntar a su cabeza. Y entonces el no-muerto se dio la vuelta, y el muchacho se descompuso. No podía ser él. El zombi comenzó a acercarse, con lentitud. Combeferre trató de disparar, pero fue incapaz. Era Courfeyrac, su Courfeyrac. No podía disparar contra él. Así que salió corriendo. Con el primero que se encontró al salir del edificio fue a Bahorel. Nadie sabía como podía sonreír en aquel infierno, pero lo cierto era que el muchacho disfrutaba matando.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó, mirando el rostro pálido de Combeferre ''¿Qué has visto ahí dentro?''

''Nada..'' musitó, guardando su pistola

''¿Cuántos había?''

''Cuatro'' mintió ''¿Has visto a Enjolras?''

''Estaba con Prouvaire y Feuilly, recogiendo suministros... ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?'' El muchacho asintió.

''Estoy cansado, Bahorel, solo eso''

''¿Quieres volver con Marius y Joly y descansar un poco? Puedo hacer guardia'' Combeferre negó

''Necesito hablar con Enjolras'' dijo, tratando de sonreír ''No es ese tipo de cansancio el que padezco... ¿En el centro?'' Bahorel asintió y Combeferre se dio la vuelta.

''Te cubro las espaldas''

''Siempre lo haces'' Cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad, pronto vio a Enjolras. Era fácil reconocer aquella sudadera roja, y aquel pelo rubio. Al oír pasos a su espalda, el muchacho se dio la vuelta, levantando su arma.

''Me has asustado'' sonrió al reconocer a su amigo, pero pronto notó que algo iba mal. Solo con mirarle a los ojos lo supo.''¿Lo has visto?'' Combeferre dudó antes de asentir ''¿Lo has matado?'' El muchacho volvió a dudar, y no hizo ningún gesto ''¡Étienne!''

''¿Qué querías que hiciera?''

''Disparar''

''¿Tú lo habrías hecho? ¿Habrías disparado a tu mejor amigo?''

''Si'' Combeferre hizo un gesto de negación

''No lo viste, René, ¡Era él!''

''¡No lo era! ¡No era Courf! Courf murió, Étienne, murió ¿Entiendes? Lo que sea que fuera eso, no era Courfeyrac'' Combeferre bajó la mirada

''No pude, Enjolras'' el interpelado suspiró y alargó una mano para acariciar su rostro.

''¿Donde estaba?''

''No me acuerdo''

''Étienne, hay que matarlo, lo sabes''

''En el parque'' mintió, pero el muchacho lo notó enseguida, y lo miró con reproche ''No voy a permitir que lo mates, René, lo perdí una vez, no voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar'' 

''Étienne... ¿A cuántas personas crees que habrá matado ya? ¿Crees que Courfeyrac querría verse convertido en un ser de estos? No hay cura para lo que es ahora, está muerto... Y lo mejor es que siga así''

''En el comedor social'' murmuró, tras unos segundos. Enjolras asintió

''Quédate haciendo guardia, Jehan y Feuilly están dentro tratando de conseguir provisiones'' Combeferre se limitó a ver como su amigo se marchaba.

 

Bahorel, que estaba de patrulla en esa zona, vio a Enjolras entrar en el edificio que Combeferre había limpiado un rato antes. Y lo vio salir, diez minutos después.

* * *

 Combeferre vio a Feuilly y Jehan salir con las cajas, y se acercó a ellos.

 

''¿Y Enjolras?''

''Ahora viene ¿Todo bien?''

''Estaba limpio, así que hemos podido coger las cosas sin impedimentos... Tengo un regalo para ti'' sonrió Jehan, Combeferre lo miró

''Dime que son vendas'' la sonrisa se amplió en su rostro

''Mejor aún'' dijo, mientras revolvía la caja que llevaba y sacaba de ella un pequeño maletín.

''Te quiero, Jehan'' exclamó el muchacho, besando la frente del rubio, al ver el botiquín.

''Y tenemos morfina ¿A que si, Fe-fe?'' Feuilly asintió

''Y suero'' Combeferre suspiró y sonrió levemente

''Gracias'' el chico tomó el maletín y lo abrió ''Dios mio, unas tijeras, gracias... Joly se pondrá muy contento cuando vea todo esto'' musitó, e iba a decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento apareció Enjolras. Los dos muchachos se miraron un largo rato, y aunque no se dijeron nada, Combeferre supo que su amigo también había sido incapaz de hacerlo.

 

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se escondían, lo primero que hizo Combeferre fue buscar a Joly. Marius se había quedado con él está vez, para asegurarse de que seguía bien.

''Eh, André, mira lo que tengo'' Joly trató de incorporarse, pero fue incapaz. ''No, quédate quieto, deja que mire esto'' el muchacho miró las heridas del muchacho y suspiró. Hacían tres días del ataque, y ahora por fin podía curar al chico. ''Tengo morfina, cariño, vamos a curarte ¿Vale? ¿Qué podemos hacer solo con un médico...? Te necesitamos'' Joly sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada, y se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el pinchazo. Tardó casi dos horas en limpiar y suturar todas las heridas del torso del muchacho, y tardó, especialmente, en acabar con la herida de su cuello. Finalmente, Joly descansaba, aturdido por la morfina, pero con todas sus heridas limpias y vendadas.

''Vimos a otro grupo, de la sección 7'' murmuró Feuilly ''El jefe de ellos dijo que el ejército está preparando una intervención, dicen que será pronto, antes de que acabe el mes''

''Llevan dos meses diciendo eso'' gruñó Bahorel y Feuilly se encogió de hombros ''¿Habéis traído alcohol?''

''Si, pero no encontré tu whisky''

''Sinceramente, ya me importa poco la marca, sólo necesito un trago'' Feuilly sonrió y le acercó una botella.

''¿Crees que es el momento?''

''Siempre es el momento'' Enjolras entrecerró los ojos y le quitó la botella de las manos, dando un largo trago él para luego devolvérsela. Bahorel sonrió al muchacho, pero este lo miró impasible

''Bebe lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a fallarnos fuera, Honoré, eres nuestro único con instrucción militar, y el único con verdadera puntería, si nos fallas, yo mismo lideraré tu pelotón de fusilamiento'' Bahorel bajó la mirada ''¿Me has oído?'' El muchacho asintió ''Bien'' luego se dirigió a los demás ''Descansad, cuando Joly esté mejor nos reuniremos con los chicos de la sección 7 que nos hemos encontrado antes, somos muy pocos, y ellos tienes munición de sobra... Ahora dormid, yo montaré guardia''

 

Combeferre se acercó a él cuando ya todos dormían.

''No pude''

''Lo sé''

''Tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber... Pero no lo hice'' Enjolras miró a Combeferre, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. ''Étienne, ya no es él... Y no pude, aunque sé que ya no queda nada de Courfeyrac en él, no fui capaz de disparar... Pero no quiero que sea otro el que lo haga, Étienne, no quiero que uno de esos imbéciles de la sección cuatro lo torture antes de cortarle la cabeza... Tenemos que hacer algo...''

''¿No te pareció extraño?''

''¿El que?''

''Que estuviera allí, en el Saint-Mary... ¿Cuántas tardes pasamos allí de voluntarios?''

''Es una coincidencia, Étienne'' murmuró, incorporándose para mirarle a los ojos ''Una coincidencia'' el muchacho bajó la mirada

''¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si, en el fondo, sigue siendo él? ¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Y si recuerda que nos conocimos allí? Sería lógico, René, no lo ves, allí nos conocimos, y por eso va, porque en el fondo de su ser, espera encontrarme allí'' Enjolras vio el chispazo de esperanza en los ojos de Combeferre y se mordió los labios ''No podemos matarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo''

''Étienne...'' suspiró Enjolras ''Courfeyrac no va a volver, ha sido una coincidencia que estuviera allí... Sólo eso''

''Pero y si...''

''Combeferre, no acepto objeciones, mañana volveremos a buscarle, y lo mataremos, y de paso nos aseguraremos de que limpiamos bien la zona'' Combeferre lo miró y se mordió los labios al sentir el nudo en su garganta. Enjolras sabía que su amigo no quería llorar. No quería mostrarse débil y menos en aquellos momentos. Si los demás vieran a Combeferre decaer, todos decaerían con él, porque Combeferre era su guía, y sin él estarían perdidos. Sin pensarlo, besó al muchacho. Al principio, no sintió ninguna reacción en Combeferre, pero tras unos instantes este respondió al beso. Enjolras recordó que el muchacho había llorado la primera vez que se besaron, después de que los muertos se alzaran, sin duda porque sus labios le recordaban a otros. Otros labios que añoraba cada noche. Nadie sabia cuanto añoraba los besos de Courfeyrac.

''Ferre'' los muchachos rompieron el beso al oír la voz de Feuilly ''¿Puedes venir?'' Combeferre respiró despacio, varias veces, para calmarse.

''Claro, ahora mismo estoy ahí'' respondió mientras se levantaba.

''Lo siento, Étienne'' Combeferre hizo un gesto de negación y se fue.

''¿Estás bien?'' Feuilly lo miró unos segundos y luego le mostró sus manos.

''No dejan de sangrar'' musitó mientras Combeferre las examinaba.

''¿Por qué no me las has enseñado antes?''

''Estábamos sin nada en el botiquín... Y quería asegurarme de que Joly no necesitaba nada más antes de hacerlo, porque él las necesita más que yo'' El muchacho suspiró y sonrió levemente

''Eres imposible... Voy a traer desinfectante, y creo que queda algo de anti-coagulante... Espera aquí ¿Vale?''

''Como si pudiera ir a alguna parte'' respondió Feuilly, con una sonrisa. Al pasar junto a Joly, aprovechó para ver sus heridas, que tenían mucho mejor aspecto, luego, rebuscó en el botiquín y volvió junto a Feuilly. Se habían conocido cuando se unieron a las brigadas de voluntarios, y pronto se habían hecho amigos; a Bahorel y a Marius los conocía de antes, porque estudiaban derecho, con Enjolras.... Y con Courfeyrac. A diferencia de como con ellos, a Feuilly y Jehan no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos en unas circunstancias apropiadas. Sin embargo, daría su vida por ellos, igual que por los otros muchachos.

''Déjame ver...'' el muchacho volvió a tenderle las manos ''No están muy mal, la última vez estaban peor''

''Mentira'' Combeferre sonrió por toda respuesta y comenzó a limpiar las grietas de sus manos, de las que no dejaba de brotar un débil pero constante reguero de sangre. Luego se las vendó con cuidado y le tendió un par de pastillas. ''Ferre'' lo llamó cuando estaba a punto de irse, el muchacho lo miró

''¿Si?''

''Gracias''

No se atrevió a volver con Enjolras, y se acostó al lado de Jehan, al que pronto sintió abrazándolo. Y se durmió imaginando que aquellos brazos eran los de Courfeyrac.

Cuando despertó, Enjolras no estaba. Preparó un poco del café que habían conseguido el día anterior y esperó a que su amigo apareciera. Cuando lo hizo, los demás ya habían despertado, y Joly incluso se había unido al improvisado desayuno. Combeferre lo miró largamente.

''No estaba'' informó ''Se había ido'' Combeferre suspiró

''¿Quién?'' preguntó Marius, acercando café a Enjolras

''Nadie, un viejo amigo'' Enjolras y Combeferre se miraban fijamente, y finalmente el segundo se levantó

''Voy a montar guardia'' se limitó a decir, mientras salía, tomando una de las armas del montón.

* * *

 

Esa tarde volvieron a salir. Combeferre observaba a Jehan mientras se agachaba junto a cada muerto que se encontraban. Daba igual que fuera humano o zombi, el muchacho siempre iba al lado de ellos y rezaba en silencio. Jehan notó su mirada y sonrió. Un rato después, caminaban juntos.

''¿Estás bien?''

''No'' Jehan lo miró unos segundos.

''Yo también perdí a alguien... Antes de todo esto''

''¿Lo viste?'' el muchacho asintió

''Dos días después de que toda esta mierda empezará... Mató a sus padres... Y a mi madre.. Yo la maté a ella'' Combeferre se detuvo y Jehan hizo lo mismo

''¿Fue duro?''

''Habíamos estado saliendo cuatro años antes de que ella... Bueno, antes de que ella se suicidará... Claro que fue duro...'' Combeferre bajó la mirada y reinicio la marcha ''¿Quién era?''

''Mi novio...'' el muchacho cerró los ojos ''Mi prometido'' se corrigió y Jehan tomó su mano.

''¿Qué le pasó?''

''Un accidente... De coche'' respondió ''Habíamos discutido... Y él se fue, enfadado... Y... Lo siguiente que pasó fue la llamada... Nunca olvidaré esa llamada, ni el trayecto hacía el hospital... Estuvo un tiempo en coma, pero desde el principio supe que era el final... '' Combeferre se detuvo y Jehan lo estrechó entre sus brazos ''Fue por una tontería.... Discutimos por la boda, Jehan... Y dos horas después, ya no había boda''

''Ferre, no pasa nada...''

''No, Jehan, si pasa, ayer lo vi y no tuve el valor de disparar, simplemente, fui incapaz de hacerlo''

''No pasa nada'' repitió el muchacho y se separó para mirarle a los ojos ''Es normal que no pudieras, es difícil hacer disparar a alguien al que has amado durante tanto tiempo''

''Tú lo hiciste''

''Tenía la sangre de mi madre en sus manos, Étienne... Si no hubiera sido así, si ella no hubiera hecho eso... No sé si yo habría podido matarla''

''¿Fue la primera?''

''¿A la que mate?'' Combeferre asintió ''No, ya había matado a un par tratando de defenderme... Pero no lo hizo más fácil''

 

Cuando volvieron al viejo edificio, Combeferre se sorprendió al ver a Joly haciendo guardia.

''¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?'' preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero Joly sonrió

''Monto guardia''

''Deberías estar descansando''

''Ya estoy bien, Ferre, tengo que hacer algo útil... Enjolras no para de buscarte, dice que salimos mañana antes del amanecer'' Combeferre suspiró y entró dentro.

''Aún está débil''

''Está lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse y caminar las dos horas que hay entre aquí y la base... Además, los chicos tienen un convoy, si está cansado, puede ir en él''

''¿Por qué tantas prisas?''

''Han llamado hace un rato... Nos estamos reorganizando, esta noche llegan un par de aviones, Joly estará mejor allí, con suministros, y médicos de verdad'' Combeferre lo miró, estupefacto

''¿Médicos de verdad? ¿Y yo que diantres soy?'' Enjolras parpadeó varias veces

''Estudiante de medicina'' respondió, impasible

''Llevo tres... tres putos meses sacando balas, suturando heridas, curando muñones ¿No crees que eso me convierte en médico? ¿Cuántas vidas más tengo que salvar para que se tenga en cuenta mi opinión?''

''Nos vamos, mañana... No hay nada que discutir''

''Está ahí fuera, René, si nos vamos, cuando entren los militares purgando, no podremos hacer nada por él''

''No hay nada que hacer por él, Étienne'' Enjolras bajó la mirada unos instantes

''Lo... ¿Lo has matado?''

''He hecho lo que tenía que hacer... Mañana estaremos en la base, a salvo''

''Lo has matado''

''Ya estaba muerto'' Combeferre apretó los ojos con fuerza y se alejó de allí, buscando a Bahorel.

''¿Qué va mal?'' preguntó al verlo llegar

''¿Tienes tabaco?'' Bahorel asintió y le acercó una cajetilla, de la que Combeferre tomó un cigarrillo. El muchacho le tendió el encendedor, que tardó tres intentos en prender. Combeferre dio varias caladas y suspiró, sentándose al lado de Bahorel. ''Mañana nos vamos''

''Eso dice Enjolras''

''¿Has oído algo?'' Bahorel asintió

''Al parecer quieren hacer nuevos grupos, pequeños, no más de quince o veinte personas... Entre ellas habrá militares''

''¿Para exterminar?'' Bahorel negó

''Al parecer los quieren vivos'' Combeferre apoyó la cabeza en la pared ''Están experimentando, investigando, ya sabes, mierdas de científicos'' el muchacho suspiró ''¿Quieres un trago?'' Combeferre dudó, pero finalmente asintió

* * *

Al día siguiente marchaban, en columna, hacia la base. Tras un rato se encontraron con los chicos de la sección 7, y se unieron a ellos.

''¿Eres médico? Perdimos a nuestro sanitario hace un par de días, estamos sin provisiones medicas y tenemos un par de heridos'' murmuró un muchacho, Combeferre miró a Enjolras

''No, estaba en el último año de medicina antes del Alzamiento''

''Joder, ¿Te parece poco? Con uno de primer año me ya sería feliz'' sonrió el muchacho y tiró de él ''Tú ya eres más médico que cualquiera de esos panolis de bata blanca'' dijo el muchacho ''Ven, van en el convoy... Me llamo Lesgles, o L'aigle, como prefieras... O Bossuet, si te gusta más'' Combeferre le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

''Yo soy Étienne, Étienne Combeferre, pero todos me llaman Ferre...'' Combeferre subió de un salto al convoy y examinó a las dos muchachas heridas. Llamó a Feuilly para que le acercará el botiquín, y en media hora había terminado con ambas chicas.

''Eres un ángel caído del cielo, ¿Lo sabías?'' Combeferre sonrió levemente.

''¿Qué le pasó a vuestro médico?'' Bossuet hizo un mohín

''Salimos de patrulla y nos encontramos con un grupo de bichos, le arrancaron la garganta de un mordisco''

''¿Cuántos años tenía?''

''Veinticinco'' Combeferre bajó la mirada y Bossuet se encogió de hombros ''¿Habéis perdido a muchos?''

''A tres''

''¿Tan pocos?''

''Eramos sólo nueve'' Bossuet miró al grupo

''Oh... ¿Sólo nueve? ¿Cuánto lleváis fuera?''

''Desde el principio'' el chico sonrió

''Ojalá os hubiera conocido antes, me habría ido mucho mejor con vosotros a con estos... Eramos 22, y míranos...''

''Bueno, ahora todo será diferente, ¿No?''

''Eso dicen''

''¡Étienne!'' Combeferre se paró en seco

''El deber me llama'' murmuró ''Luego seguimos hablando, me caes bien, Bossuet''

''Y tú a mi, Ferre'' Combeferre sonrió y se dirigió a Enjolras.

''Deja de charlar y ponte en la retaguardia con Bahorel'' el chico frunció el ceño, pero no rechistó, y buscó a Bahorel. El camino hasta la base fue tranquilo, y se encontraron con otros grupos de voluntarios que se unieron a la fila.

''¿Qué crees que le pasa a Enjolras?'' preguntó Bahorel, y Combeferre se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Pronto vieron el gran edificio de la base.

''Todos llevan uniforme militar'' musitó Combeferre una vez dentro y Bahorel sonrió

''Ferre, tú y Enjolras sois los únicos que no lo lleváis... Es lo habitual ahora... Nunca os he preguntado porque no lo hacíais''

''No somos militares, ¿Por qué íbamos a llevarlo?'' Bahorel lo miró unos segundos

''Es lo que nos distingue de los civiles''

''No, es una forma de hacernos creer que somos los salvadores del mundo''

''¿Y no lo somos?'' Combeferre negó

''Hemos matado a padres, hijos, hermanos, amigos''

''Ellos querían matarnos a nosotros'' 

''Matar no es una opción, ¿No somos iguales que ellos entonces?''

''Nos defendíamos''

''¿Y qué crees que hacían ellos? Está en la naturaleza del ser humano, sobrevivir, es lo único que buscaban''

''Ferre, esas cosas no son seres humanos''

''¿Estás seguro?'' Bahorel se detuvo y lo miró fijamente

''¿Eso es lo que crees?''

''¿Por qué los quieren vivos ahora, si no es por eso?'' El chico hizo un mohin y se dirigió a una mesa, donde estaban ya sentados Jehan, Marius y Enjolras, además de Bossuet y las chicas del convoy a las que había curado Combeferre. ''¿Dónde están Feuilly y Joly?'' 

''En la enfermería'' El muchacho no se sentó y se dirigió a la enfermería. Joly sonrió al verlo.

''¿Qué tal?''

''Dicen que has hecho un trabajo increíble conmigo, que sin ti no estaría vivo'' El muchacho se sentó a su lado.

''No estoy tan seguro de ello''

''No, gracias a gente como tú hoy somos lo que somos'' Combeferre se levantó al oír la voz. ''Tú trabajo con las manos de este chico también ha sido increíble, teniendo en cuenta los medios de los que disponíais''

''Gracias, señor'' musitó y miró a Feuilly, que acaba de aparecer, con las manos vendadas, y que se sentó junto a Joly. 

''Ahora deberíais ir arriba, el general va a hablar en un rato, para dar las nuevas ordenes... Aunque el señor Joly debería seguir en reposo''

''Si, señor'' murmuraron al unísono

* * *

 

''¿Lo has oído? Es un hipócrita, nos ha tenido meses matándolos y ahora quiere que los capturemos sin dañarles ¿Lo podéis creer?'' Combeferre y Jehan miraron al muchacho.

''Son ordenes'' respondió Enjolras ''Me importa poco que sean hipócritas o no'' El chico moreno sonrió

''Eres Enjolras''

''Y tú Montparnasse''

''He oído hablar mucho de ti... Dicen que eres un héroe''

''Yo también he oído hablar de ti.... Dicen que eres una rata'' Montparnasse se levantó y lo miró fijamente

''Me da igual las medallas que tengas, si vuelves a insultarme, serás la cena de un par de pútridos'' Enjolras sonrió

''No tengo ninguna medalla, supongo que eso te lo pondrá más fácil''

''René'' musitó Combeferre

''¿Qué?''

''Te llaman'' Enjolras se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al militar que lo llamaba.

''¿Qué te ha dicho?'' preguntó Bahorel, esa noche, cuando todos estaban reunidos en la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado a su grupo.

''Salimos el sábado, tenemos tres días para descansar... El sábado se unirán a nosotros Bossuet, Musichetta y Cosette, por lo que volveremos a ser nueve''

''¿Cuál es la misión?''

''Capturarlos, ilesos, al parecer están aislándolos en grandes naves, para investigar e intentar buscar una cura para lo que son'' Combeferre lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

''Debemos matarlo, es nuestro deber, él nunca volverá a ser lo que fue'' su voz sonaba fría

''Étienne''

''Si me hubieras hecho caso, aún tendríamos opciones de recuperarlo''

''Étienne'' Combeferre se levantó

''Me has quitado la única oportunidad de recuperarlo, René'' Enjolras se levantó también, y lo miró, serio

''Deberíamos hablar en privado''

''¡No! Estoy harto de no poder hablar de ello, por Dios, míralos, son nuestros hermanos ¿Por qué no podemos hablar de esto delante de ellos?''

''¡Porque no lo maté! ¡Volví allí, cerré los ojos y apunté, pero no pude disparar!'' Combeferre suspiró y sonrió

''¿Sigue vivo?'' Enjolras asintió y Ferre lo abrazó con fuerza ''Sabía que no lo habías hecho, lo sabía'' Los chicos los miraban, sin decir nada.

''Étienne... No quería que te hicieras ilusiones, ¿Entiendes? Puede que no encuentren una cura, puede que nunca vuelva'' el muchacho rompió el abrazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

''Pero no es imposible'' Enjolras sonrió levemente

''Eres demasiado optimista''

''Es lo único que me queda, René''

 

Por la mañana, Joly se unió a ellos, prácticamente totalmente curado.

''¿Vendrás con nosotros?''

''Por supuesto, ¿Cómo iba a dejaros cuando las cosas empiezan a mejorar?''

''¿Qué estás haciendo?' 

''Capturarlo''

''No, le estás haciendo daño ¿Qué parte de ilesos no entiendes?'' Enjolras miraba fijamente a Montparnasse, cuyo pie estaba sobre la cabeza de un no-muerto.

''No, los quieren vivos ¿Qué más da que me divierta un poco antes?''

''De la sección cuatro tenías que ser ¿Verdad?''

''¿Algún problema con mis chicos?''

''Déjale en paz, yo me encargaré de él''

''¿Por qué?''

''Porque soy tu superior'' Montparnasse bufó, pero dejo de pisar la cabeza del muchacho. ''Lárgate'' El moreno se fue, haciéndole antes un gesto obsceno con el dedo. Enjolras se agachó junto al zombi y lo miró a los ojos. Ya lo habían drogado, así que no intentaría morderle. Lo ayudó a levantarse, y lo agarró del brazo para llevarlo a la furgoneta. El muchacho lo miraba, abstraído y Enjolras se sintió incómodo ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de esos seres? ¿Recordarían algo? ¿Volverían alguna vez a ser lo que eran? Esas eran las ideas que le habían impedido matar a Courfeyrac, cosa de la que ahora se alegraba, y más cuando los habían reasignado a la zona donde lo habían visto por última vez. Miró al muchacho unos segundos antes de meterlo en el vehículo. El pelo negro, rizado, la piel, ahora demacrada, antes parecía haber sido morena, muy morena. Había algo en su mirada que incómodo aún más a Enjolras. Se lo dejó a Feuilly, que era el que encargaba de agrupar a aquellos seres y volvió con Combeferre y Jehan.

''Joly se ha hecho muy amigo de Bossuet'' murmuró Jehan con una sonrisa

''Y de Musichetta'' añadió Combeferre ''Y nuestro Marius no se separa de Cosette''

''Eso no es bueno, no deberíamos implicarnos emocionalmente entre nosotros, mañana podríamos estar muertos''

''Mañana podríamos estar muertos incluso si no hubiera habido un Apocalipsis Zombi'' respondió Combeferre, mirándole, y Enjolras se encogió de hombros. ''¿Nosotros no estamos implicados emocionalmente? ¿Y con Bahorel y Marius?''

''Eres imposible, Étienne'' musitó Enjolras ''¿Tienes que llevarme la contraria siempre?''

''Es mi única diversión, René, es complicado encontrar alguien con quien debatir'' Sonrió Combeferre y Enjolras acarició su hombro, sin poder ocultar la alegría que sentía por el cambio en el humor de su amigo. Y hacía meses que no le veía sonreír de esa forma. Bahorel apareció en ese momento. ''¿Qué tal?''

''Horriblemente cansado, matarlos era fácil, inyectarles la maldita dosis es una puta odisea'' el muchacho sonrió y les tendió una cajetilla con tabaco.

''Llevamos solo una semana con esto, no te canses tan rápido'' respondió Combeferre, aceptando un cigarrillo.

''Lo habías dejado'' murmuró Enjolras, mirando a Combeferre

''Lo había hecho, si'' Ambos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que el muchacho se dirigió a Bahorel ''¿Quieres que te relevemos? Jehan y yo llevamos casi dos horas montando guardia, y empieza a ser aburrido''

''Por favor'' Bahorel asintió, y se quedó con Enjolras mientras Combeferre y Jehan tomaban las pistolas con los dardos sedantes.

 


	2. And this is the world as i see it now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac recordaba haber muerto. Y recordaba haber despertado. Recordaba haber buscado a Combeferre.
> 
> Porque necesitaba encontrarlo. Había dejado tantas cosas por decir. Tantas cosas por hacer.
> 
> No le había dicho te quiero lo suficiente. No lo había besado lo suficiente. No lo había abrazado lo suficiente. 
> 
> Había muerto demasiado joven. Aquello no era justo, no. 
> 
> Pero ahora había vuelto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quillo, me ha quedado largo y no entiendo porqué.

Poco a poco, día tras día, las calles estaban un poco más vacías, y las naves que el ejército había preparado para ellos, más llenas. Y finalmente, encontraron a Courfeyrac. Combeferre había buscado en todos los lugares que creía que podría recordar, porque tenía la esperanza de que Courfeyrac también estuviera buscándolo a él. Tenía que estar haciéndolo, se lo prometió. Enjolras trataba de hacerle ver que eso era imposible, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Courfeyrac estaba sentado en un banco en su facultad de derecho. En ese momento pensó que quizás Combeferre tuviera razón, que en el fondo tenían recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, y de repente se sintió culpable por todos aquellos seres que había matado. Supervivencia, se repitió. En ese momento, Courfeyrac lo vio y comenzó a acercarse a él. Lo miró fijamente, a los ojos. Y Enjolras no lo pudo creer cuando cayó de rodillas delante de él, sin dejar de mirarle ¿Estaba pidiéndole que lo matase? Ahora estaba totalmente convencido de que Combeferre tenía razón y en el fondo, esos seres tenían algo de humano. Y disparó el sedante.

Un año después de que los muertos se alzaran de sus tumbas, las calles estaban limpias, y la gente podía salir de sus casas, de sus escondites, sin temor a ser atacados. Aún quedaban, por supuesto, pero era un número pequeño, y disperso. Cuando alguien veía uno, llamaba al número que había facilitado el ejército. Mientras, todos aquellos que habían combatido, trataban de rehacer sus vidas. Aún seguían quedando rastros, por supuesto, pero no tenía punto de comparación con el caos que había reinado meses antes.

* * *

 

''¿A quién echas más de menos?'' Courfeyrac sonrió ante la pregunta. Estaba tumbado en su litera, y dejó caer la mitad de su cuerpo por el borde de la cama, para mirar al muchacho que estaba en la cama bajo la suya.

''A Combeferre'' musitó con una sonrisa

''¿Quién era?''

''Mi prometido'' hizo una pausa ''Espero que lo siga siendo; me han dicho que está bien, fue uno de los que... Bueno, ya sabes'' se encogió de hombros.

''Háblame de tus amigos'' murmuró. Courfeyrac bajó al ver que Grantaire le hacía sitio en su cama y se tumbó a su lado.

''Bueno, a Combeferre me lo presentó Enjolras, eran prácticamente hermanos; creo que te caería bien, era don perfecto; fue divertido, porque yo quería que fuera mi padrino... Pero Combeferre también, así que, para no discutir tuvimos que echarlo a suertes; gané yo'' Courfeyrac sonrió ampliamente, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su rostro ''Ya no es el mismo'' dijo, con la mirada triste ''Él fue el que me capturó, bueno, me rendí a él... Lo vi en su mirada, vi cuanto había cambiado, y eso me entristeció'' Grantaire frunció el ceño.

''¿Te entristeció? ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso?'' Courfeyrac parpadeó.

''¿Tú no te acuerdas?'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

''Recuerdo que me estaban pegando, y que un chico me salvó de ellos y me ayudó... Pero no recuerdo que tuviera la voluntad para rendirme, Courf, y mucho menos recuerdo lo que sentía'' Courfeyrac frunció la nariz. ''Bueno, da igual, sigue''

''Aparte de ellos, solo tenía otros dos buenos amigos; adorarías a Bahorel, fue militar, pero lo echaron porque era imposible disciplinarlo, así que se metió en derecho... Es el dios de los chistes malos, siempre estaba sonriendo; y luego estaba Marius, Marius es adorable, rubio, con muchas pequitas, era con el que tenía una relación más normal, fue mi compañero de piso hasta que me mudé con Ferre... Nunca creí que alguien como Combeferre pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo'' Courfeyrac sonrió ''Puedo decir, sin equivocarme, que era el hombre más guapo de todo París, pero su encanto radicaba en que parecía no darse cuenta de ello; pelo claro, ojos del color de la miel, pestañas rubias... Era absurdo al vestir, toda su ropa parecía sacada de un museo, pero le sentaba tan bien: Combeferre podría llevar un saco de patatas de vestido y seguiría hecho un pincel'' Grantaire sintió la nota de tristeza que teñía las palabras de su amigo.

''¿Qué pasó?'' Courfeyrac lo miró, sin saber a que se refería ''Aquel día, el día que tú...'' dejó la frase en el aire y Courfeyrac suspiró.

''Discutimos... Otra cosa que tienes que saber de Combeferre es que es un friki... Seguro que le hizo gracia que hubiera un apocalipsis zombi... ¿Sabes? Siempre dijo que todo iba a acabar así, que los muertos iban a levantarse de sus tumbas y acabarían con toda la raza humana... Bueno, la cosa, el no quería que nuestra boda fuera la típica boda aburrida; ya me había convencido para hacerla temática... Yo no quería, yo sólo quería una boda por todo lo grande, con su coche de caballos y su arco de flores en el altar'' Courfeyrac sonrió ''Acepté demasiadas cosas... Pero quería mi carruaje y el arco, sólo eso; pero claro, que tontería ¿Cómo íbamos a tener cosas normales en una boda ambientada en el espacio?'' Courfeyrac rió ''Dios ¿Lo estás oyendo? Es una estupidez ¡Discutimos por una estupidez'' El muchacho suspiró y miró a Grantaire. ''Pero empezaron a salir resentimientos... Que si él tenía más derecho que yo a tener a Enjolras de padrino, que si habíamos elegido la fecha solo para complacer a mis padres... Y entonces salieron resentimientos aún más viejos, que si aquella vez que besé a Marius, que si aquella vez que intenté alejarle de Enjolras porque estaba celoso, con mi respuesta de que, tenía sentido tener celos, porque me había ocultado que fue su primera pareja'' Courfeyrac hizo una pausa y se acurrucó en los brazos de Grantaire ''Y entonces salió a relucir lo que se conoce como 'El gran resentimiento'... Como te dije, Enjolras fue el que nos presentó, y nos hicimos amigos pronto, muy pronto; pero yo jamás me lo había imaginado como más que eso, más que un amigo... Un día, Bahorel y yo habíamos bebido algo, y salió el tema de Combeferre: él estaba convencido de que Combeferre era incapaz de estar con nadie, yo discrepaba; apostamos, y le pedí salir... Te juró que en mi vida pensé que fuera aceptar; no es que no me gustará, como te he dicho, era guapísimo, inteligente, amable... Y después de salir varias veces me di cuenta de lo genial que era, y no tardé mucho en enamorarme locamente de él'' Courfeyrac suspiró ''Pero la cuestión es que, si no hubiera apostado con Bahorel, nunca le habría pedido salir, y siempre que discutíamos, siempre, lo último en salir era eso; nunca dejó de echármelo en cara, y generalmente, yo solía hacer una salida indignada, con portazo incluido... Ese día también, por supuesto. Cogí el coche y me dirigía a casa de Enjolras, aunque eso él no lo sabe, y me alegro, no querría que se sintiera culpable, porque no lo es. El único culpable fue el motorista que me adelantó y que me hizo salir de la carretera'' Courfeyrac se calló, y cuando Grantaire oyó un sollozo, lo apretó juntó a él en un abrazo.

''Lo siento'' musitó.

''No tienes que sentir nada, idiota; morí, igual que todos aquí.. ¿Como moriste tú?'' Grantaire rió con amargura.

''Un bote de pastillas y una bañera llena de agua congelada''

''¿Te suicidaste?'' preguntó, casi en un susurro.

''Si; pensarás que soy un ser horrible, que hubieras dado cualquier cosa por haber tenido la vida que me quité'' Courfeyrac se incorporó y lo miró, serio.

''Claro que no, idiota; no quiero imaginarme todo lo que tendrías que estar sufriendo para hacer eso'' El muchacho volvió a los brazos de Grantaire ''¿Te arrepientes?''

''De haberme matado, no'' Grantaire sonrió ''De lo que me arrepiento es de haber resucitado'' Courfeyrac lo miró unos instantes ''Tenía mis razones para hacerlo, no tenía ningún motivo para seguir vivo... Yo lo busqué, tú no, no es justo, Courfeyrac... Nada justo'' El muchacho sonrió levemente.

''Lo sé''

''¿Crees que Combeferre se culpa por lo que pasó?'' Courfeyrac bufó.

''Lo sé con toda seguridad... Sabes, pude oírlo, cuando estaba en coma; lo oía llorar, oía su voz diciendo que me quedará con él, que no podía hacerle eso... Y entonces ya no oí nada más'' El muchacho apretó los labios, claramente con ganas de llorar y Grantaire lo estrechó con fuerza. ''¿Por qué no tenías ganas de vivir?''

''Porque no tenía nada'' sonrió ''Mi vida no era nada, estaba completamente vacía''

''¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nos dejen salir?'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

''No tenía a nadie, así que no hay nadie que me esté esperando''

''Puedes venirte conmigo, ¿Sabes? En la casa que tenía con Combeferre hay espacio de sobra, si es que seguimos viviendo ahí, claro'' Grantaire lo miró.

''No has pensado que... Da igual''

''No, ¿Qué?''

''No has pensado que quizás las cosas hayan cambiado, que quizás Combeferre no quiera seguir viviendo contigo, que haya encontrado a otra persona... A alguien que siga vivo'' Courfeyrac frunció los labios. ''Lo siento, no quería..''

''Tienes razón, no lo había pensado... Supongo que quiero creer que no, que mi recuerdo aún estaba demasiado vivo como para que se fuera con otro... Quiero decir, si yo no hubiera resucitado y eso, si, hubiera querido que Combeferre encontrará a alguien... No, hubiera querido que Combeferre y Enjolras volvieran, que es lo que habría pasado; pero quiero creer que hacía demasiado poco tiempo de mi muerte para que eso hubiera pasado ya''

* * *

Combeferre y Enjolras estaban sentados en el pasillo. En las paredes había panfletos informativos acerca de todo lo que se estaba haciendo para arreglar el fenómeno zombi. Combeferre no podía dejar de mirar a la puerta. Sabía que Courfeyrac estaba tras ella. Su Courfeyrac. Su prometido. Tras una espera que se le hizo eterna, la puerta se abrió, lentamente. Combeferre se levantó con brusquedad. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba ahí, frente a él. Era él. Entonces le sonrió y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

''Y-yo..'' empezó a decir Courfeyrac, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Combeferre lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

''No vuelvas a irte, Courfeyrac, por favor, no vuelvas a irte'' farfulló, contra su oído y Courfeyrac respondió al abrazo. Combeferre se separó levemente, para mirarlo y acarició su mejilla.

''Cuidado, llevó pintura'' musitó y el muchacho sonrió, para acto seguido besarle. Courfeyrac tardó en responder, casi sin recordar como se besaba. Pero los labios de Combeferre estaban hechos para los suyos.

''No vuelvas a irte'' repitió, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

''Nunca más''

* * *

Abrió los ojos y vio las pupilas estrelladas, sobre el iris blanco de Courfeyrac clavadas en él.. A pesar del aspecto que presentaba sin maquillaje alguno, no pudo evitar sonreír.

''Pensaba que los SPD si dormíais'' Courfeyrac le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

''Y lo hacemos, pero no podía dejar de mirarte'' Combeferre se incorporó levemente y lo besó. ''Estás tan hermoso cuando duermes, Étienne'' El muchacho sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la de Courfeyrac. Se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo eterno, y finalmente Combeferre habló.

''Yo... Tengo algo que decirte, Dennis'' Courfeyrac sonrió.

''No hace falta, lo sé... Y no me importa, Étienne, estaba muerto.. Yo quería que fueras feliz ¿Sabes? Y se que Enjolras te hace feliz, si es lo que quieres, me apart-'' Combeferre lo besó, callándolo.

''Te quiero a ti, Courf ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre, siempre has sido solo tú'' Courfeyrac sonrió.

* * *

Enjolras miraba al muchacho, ladeando la cabeza.

''Reinserción, lo llaman'' musito el moreno, con una sonrisa. Enjolras parpadeó. ''¿Eres de los que están en contra?'' El rubio bufó.

''Claro que no, idiota; es solo que se me hace raro verte trabajando'' Grantaire rió. Hacia casi un año que conocía al moreno, desde que vivía con Courf y Ferre. Al principio se le había echo extraño volver a la rutina de la vida real. Volver a estudiar, a trabajar, a la normalidad. Aun había noches que se despertaba, pensando que estaba rodeado de muertos. Él lo había superado. Muchos no podían decir lo mismo. Pero la única razón eran sus amigos. Sin ellos no lo habría logrado. Quedaba todos los viernes con sus amigos. Con su familia. Con aquellos hombres con los que se había enfrentado día a día a la muerte durante más de un año. Había visto como nacía el amor entre muchos de ellos. Como otros buscaban refugio en la iglesia. Como otros fingían estar bien, pero seguían incapaces de salir de casa.

''¿Estás bien?'' Enjolras despertó de su ensimismamiento.

''Si, si''

''¿Más café?'' El rubio asintió y Grantaire le llenó su taza. Eso también había sido un cambio en su vida. Grantaire había trastocado su mundo. Recordaba perfectamente haberlo salvado de las garras de Montparnasse y sus chicos. Y en la mirada de adoración del moreno veía que el también lo recordaba. Combeferre le había dicho que, a sus espaldas, Grantaire lo llamaba 'su salvador'. A Enjolras no le gustaba aquello. No era un salvador. Era simplemente un superviviente. Y un asesino. Y aun así, la mirada de Grantaire siempre conseguía ablandar el corazón del rubio.

Antes de todo aquello, Enjolras no era así. Pero había cambiado, igual que todos. Antes del amanecer, jamás habría respondido al beso.

Pero ya no era el mismo. Y necesitaba a alguien que lo despertara por las noches, diciendo que todo aquello había terminado. Que ya no había muertos por las calles. Que él estaba a su lado y que iba a protegerlo siempre. Eso le reconfortaba.


End file.
